monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ant/Antine Ann
Antine Ann is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party on an Ilias route, or vote for Spider Princess during her sidequest. Recruitment Complete the Four Perverts side quest to receive a small amount of what is said to be the ultimate sweet: Fairy Nectar. Go to Grangold and talk to Queen Ant, where she will snatch it, consume it, and then join the party. Biography Leader of the Ant Girls, when the party finds her she is locked inside a cell. On an Alice route, the party is surprised, but ultimately comes to terms that Queen Ant is not behind the mass brainwashing. However, on an Ilias route, Ilias is completely sure its her, and the party beats her up. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I cannot forgive those who would bind me and my daughters..." "Queen Bee is my relative. She is like a younger sister to me..." "There is something ominous about this castle... I can feel the waves of magic stagnating." "What on earth has happened to Grangold...?" "I have to save my daughters somehow..." "What is the Monster Lord doing...?" "An army of spiders led by the Spider Princess have been acting strangely... I wonder if she's conspiring to do something bad again." "The King of Grangold is no longer human. What kind of treatment did the Queen give to him..." "Nevertheless, there is a lascivious atmosphere. Who on earth could have done something like this..." "In this world of confusion, a Queen Insect must be appointed... The insect tribe must be united." "Let me give you this medicine..." (+1 Miracle Drug) "Please spend this money..." (+ 3875G) "This shell is very sturdy..." (+ 1 Insect Shell) "Shall I have you give me honey...?" (Give 1 Honey) *Yes - "Your intentions are worthy of thanks." (+20 Affinity) *No - "...It seems we cannot foster a friendly relationship." "I wonder if you could give me some money..." (Give 2325G) *Yes - "Your intentions are worthy of thanks." (+25 Affinity) *No - "...It seems we cannot foster a friendly relationship." *Not enough money - "...No, it seems you can't afford to do that." "Chocolate is my favorite food. I would be happy if I could eat some..." (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "Your intentions are worthy of thanks." (+30 Affinity) *No - "...It seems we cannot foster a friendly relationship." "Are you trying to use my daughters...?" *I wouldn't do such a thing - "I see, it seems there was a misunderstanding..." (+10 Affinity) *Kukuku...I work them to death! - "That's horrible...! I will finish you here!" (-5 Affinity) *I'd rather work for them - "I-is that so... Take care of your body." "Which monster would be most suitable to be Queen Insect...?" *Queen Ant - "What, me...? But compared to the other candidates, I do in fact come out on top." (+10 Affinity) *Queen Bee - "She certainly isn't bad... Though I feel she is lacking in leadership ability." *Spider Princess - "It must not be the Spider Princess... Her manner of tyranny would succeed in harming all insects." (-5 Affinity) "Has the mayhem in Plansect Village died down? I have been out of touch with recent events..." *It was settled peacefully - "That is very fortunate. It would be nice if peace could spread like this..." (+10 Affinity) *It is still in the midst of strife - "Is that so... Perhaps the burden is too heavy for Queen Bee." *It was destroyed - "W-what...?! This world truly is cruel..." (-5 Affinity) "I have 25,000 daughters... How many daughters would you like to have in the future?" *1 - "You would be fine with just one? Then your population would decline..." *2 - "Having two seems very modest..." (+10 Affinity) *25,000 - "That would be impossible, unless your wife were the queen of ants... ...Ahh, I understand." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want any - "I see, that seems rather lonely..." "What are you planning to do with Grangold...?" *Free everyone - "Then why are you attacking me...?" *Rule it myself - "So this calamity is your doing! In that case, I'll end it here!" (-5 Affinity) *Kill the Queen - "Indeed, that satisfies me. Then let us finish this pointless battle quickly..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Antine Ann: "Let's fight for peace. By the way, won't you give me something sweet?"" With Ants: Ants: "WE'VE BROUGHT HONEY FOR THE QUEEN!" Antine Ann: "Ufufu, you are good children. Thank you, it is very sweet..." Ants: "WE'VE BROUGHT A CASTELLA FOR THE QUEEN!" Antine Ann: "Ufufu, this is my favorite treat... ...I seemed to have gained weight from this." With Kyona: Kyona: "Wooow, you're the queen of the ants! Can I have a taste of you...?" Antine Ann: "You mustn't." Kyona: "*lick* *lick*..." Antine Ann: "Even though I told you not to..." Kyona: "Soooo sweet! ♪" Antine Ann: "Ufufu." With Miria: Antine Ann: "Queen Bee... It must be difficult to lead the insect tribe in the land of the Priestess." Miria: "Favorable relations with the plant tribe are being maintained right now. I've heard you were having trouble with the King of Grangold..." Antine Ann: "Although I was captured by Lilith, we now have an alliance with Grangold. I must bring peace to this world quickly, for the sake of my daughters..." Miria: "I wholeheartedly agree... If we join forces, that day will not be so far off." With Spider Princess: Antine Ann: "Spider Princess... I do not trust you." Spider Princess: "Hmph... I do not need your trust. I'm only fighting for my betrothed." Antine Ann: "Someday, I will drive him away from you..." Spider Princess: "I'll be sure to kick you out..." With King of Grangold King of Grangold: "Queen Ant... Our alliance shall last for many years to come." Antine Ann: "Yes, likewise. My daughters' favorite food is sugar water, please be sure to give it to them." King of Grangold: "Yes, of course..." Antine Ann: "Also, please give me a castella as an afternoon snack. And on holidays, a cake and some black tea..." King of Grangold: "These are some excessive favors... No, I should think of her as my girl." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Antine Ann: "Spider Princess, you..." Antine Ann stuffs hair from the Spider Princess into a straw doll... She then nails it to a tree with a long spike! happens 2nd Action: Antine Ann: "Attack the enemy, my daughters...!" Ann uses Clan Assault 3rd Action: Antine Ann: "Let's take a short rest..." Antine Ann fell asleep... Ann falls asleep 4th Action: Antine Ann: "Come, let us dance...♪" Antine Ann is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened." happens 5th Action: Antine Ann: "Fufu..." Antine Ann sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2